The field of this invention relates to the welding of metallic tubular members by a known welding technique, such as gas shielded, tungsten, electro-arc welding process. More particularly, this invention is designed to interiorly weld tubes to an enlarged structure, such as a receiving chamber wherein a restricted access opening is the only means of access to within the receiving chamber. The welding operaton is to automatically produce an extremely strong and flawless weld.
The use of equipment to automatically weld cylindrical members has been previously known. In certain installations, it is difficult to obtain access for the performing of certain welding operations. It would be desirable to design a welding apparatus which could be utilized within a specific confined area and which could automatically produce a flawless weld.